A venetian blind typically has a headrail or channel which is mounted along the upper side of a window casing and has a plurality of horizontal slats which are suspended in a vertically spaced relationship below the headrail by tape ladders. The headrail houses and conceals mechanisms which effect raising or lowering and tilting of the slats, but the headrail is generally not particularly aesthetically attractive. Thus, a valence is often provided to hide the headrail.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a support mountable on the headrail of a blind which will conceal the headrail and which is decorative and aesthetically pleasing to look at.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a support, as aforesaid, which is easy to install on the blind and cannot be inadvertently disengaged therefrom.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a support, as aforesaid, which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and is durable.